Usurpateur
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais cru que celui qui lui a donné un baiser n'était pas celui qu'il croyait qu'il était ... l'autre non plus d'ailleurs. Je sais. Le résumé est incompréhensible. Le titre est mal choisi. Mais la fiction : a vous de juger ! LEMON AGAIN YEAH


J'ai retrouvé un tout petit bout de fiction ... l'idée me semblait pas mal. Alors je me suis dit, finissons le rapidement ! ... Au bout de 8 pages Word (moi qui pensait l'expédier en 2 pages vite fait...), j'ai enfin pu la terminer ! (j'ai cru que je verrai jamais la fin !) Je tiens à vous prévenir que, contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'est pas totalement centré sur l'humour. Il n'y aura pas (et je le crains) de fou rire... Je me rattraperai une prochaine fois !

Zoro appartient à Sanji et Sanji appartient à Zoro. (comme ils sont majeurs et vaccinés, Papa Oda n'a plus de droits sur eux héhéhé !)

Lemon au rendez-vous !

Pour les personnes sujettes à des pertes de sang intempestives en cas de slash, je vend mon propre sang sur eBay ... mais je ne garantis rien. On sait jamais quelles substances j'ai absorbé ! A vos risques et périls, Mesdemoiselles !

[Cette fic' n'a pas été re-lu ni corrigé par mon habituel Bêta-reader (ma soeur) et comme je suis trop crevé, je n'ai pas la force de le faire moi même ... vous êtes prévenu]

* * *

« - Dis moi, Zoro... »

A l'énonciation de son nom, le-dit Zoro s'étouffa avec … et bien je ne sais pas avec quoi puisqu'il dormait, mais il s'étouffa.

« - On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler comme ça, Ero-cook ?

- Je me posais une question...

- Et qu'est ce qui te dis que j'ai la rep...

- Tu m'aimes ? »

Petit problème de connexion des synapses entre les neurones. Le bretteur s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, la bouche entre-ouverte, dans une parfaite pose d'abruti.

« - Que … ?

- Est ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

- Qu … Quoi ? Je peux pas te blairer Crétin de Cuistot, t'as du oublier ce détail !

- Très bien. Deuxième question, je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Rodé ! Il est bien chiant aujourd'hui le blondinet. Et pourquoi ça lui a pris de parler d'un sujet si … tabou ! Comment a t il pu concevoir une seul fois que Zoro avait, ne serait ce qu'un peu d'affection pour lui ? C'est de notoriété publique : ils ne peuvent pas se voir, et ce, depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Manque de pot, il a fallut qu'ils soient dans le même équipage. C'est ainsi que tous les jours, sans exception, Monsieur Roronoa se doit de supporter la présence de ce crétin indésirable, son adoration de la gente féminine, ses manières de gentleman à deux berrys, son odeur de clope, son beau petit cul, ses jambes musclées à souhait, son dos qu'il aimerait voir se cambrer à l'extrême, sa voix sensuelle, ses mains si douces, ses lèvres si attirantes … bref, l'idiot par excellence quoi. C'est pourquoi il s'efforce de ne pas craquer, et renforce à chaque instant son self-control … même si à chaque fois qu'il le croise, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir le dépecer, l'éventrer, l'égorger, le découper en rondelles et le servir à Luffy, le retourner et le plaquer contre le mur d'un couloir, lui arracher ce putain de froc, et de le prendre sans délicatesse tellement il meurt d'envie de le posséder. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'autre blond n'a strictement aucune raison de lui poser la question.

« - Bon écoute, Baka-Cook, je sais pas ce que tu as fumé, mais j'aimerai bien que tu me laisses dormir, en paix. Je traduis pour ton cerveau : Dé-ga-ge de là.

- Très bien, très bien... Fais le ton gros dodo ! »

L'épéiste poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux … et les rouvrit presque immédiatement quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres. BORDEL ! Mais l'autre idiot s'est permis de l'embrasser ! Ça va pas bien dans sa caboche ! Il veut se faire violer ? … euh … tuer ?

Bruit de vaisselle cassée.

Le bretteur tourna la tête autant qu'il put vers l'origine de ce bruit. Un Sanji ébahi avait laisser tomber son plateau et les verres à cocktail.

Attendez une minute …

SANJI ?

Le même Sanji qui était en train de l'embrasser ?

Zoro songea un instant à aller voir Chopper pour une petite séance de psychanalyse.

Le Sanji-voleur-de-baisers se recula.

« - Zut alors ! Je pensais que Nami te retiendrai plus longtemps, Sanji-kun ! »

La Nami en question apparu derrière Sanji-kun toujours aussi immobile.

« - Bon Clay ! Tu aurai pu être plus rapide ! Voilà ce qu'on gagne à faire dans le détail. Je t'avais dit que c'est pas leur genre. »

Zoro tourna légèrement la tête afin de regarder qui était en réalité devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il aperçu qu'un okama avait remplacer le sex-symbol.

« - RAAAAAAAAAH ! DEGAGE DE LA, OKAMA DE MES DEUX ! … Aaaarh ! J'y crois pas ! Il m'a embrassé … ark … oh mon dieu …. je crois que je vais vomir ... »

Zoro s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, avec l'espoir que sa chère brosse à dent pourrait effacer cette atroce expérience. Sanji (le vrai) sembla se réveiller du choc, et couru s'enfermer dans son sanctuaire sacré.

« - Désolé Nami-chan, mais je crois que c'est loupé.

- C'est pas sur … Attendons de voir comme les choses évoluent ... »

Ce … ce … ce TRUC avait osé l'embrasser ! Lui ! Roronoa Zoro ! Bon d'accord, sur le coup, il avait une apparence plutôt séduisante … MAIS QUAND MÊME ! Soudainement, il aurait carrément préféré que ce soit réellement Sanji qui l'embrasse. À ce propos, il avait pas l'air bien le Baka-Cook. Après tout, il s'était vu en train d'embrasser son rival de toujours, tu parles s'il devait avoir l'air choqué. Il doit probablement être dans sa cuisine à péter un câble en ce moment. Avec un élan de curiosité masquée par une envie de picoler, Zoro se dirigea vers la cuisine, où l'attendait un cuisinier plus que nerveux, clope à la bouche, en train de découper tous les légumes qui lui passait sous la main.

« - Wah ! Tu nous fais une giga ratatouille ce soir ? »

En entendant cette voix, le cuistot sursauta brutalement et lâcha son couteau qui alla se planter dans la table à un cheveux de sa main gauche.

« - Doucement, doucement, ce n'est que moi. Va pas te couper. Qui sait qui nous ferait à bouffer après ?

- … Ma …. Marimo ... »

Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Zoro s'approcha du cuisinier, et s'assit à côté de lui. Il retira le couteau du bois de la table, et le posa délicatement à côté du vertigineux tas de légumes découpés en petits cubes. Sanji repris contenance.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu veux ta dose de rhum ?

- On s'est, en quelque sorte, embrassés. Je suis venu savoir comment tu le vivais. »

Sanji s'apprêtait à lui répondre par une habituelle insultes plus ou moins acide. Mais il ravala son venin lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'air intensément sérieux de son nakama. Il était décontenancé.

« - Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés. J'ai juste été surpris en _me _voyant. Ce que faisait Bon-clay n'a rien à voir avec moi. En aucun cas, j'aurai fait … ça.

- Tu veux mon impression ?

- Mais j'en ai rien à f...

- C'était fantastique.

- Hein ?

- Tes lèvres sont douces, ta peau savoureuse et … j'en veux encore. »

Complètement à l'ouest, Sanji se retrouva avec les lèvres de Zoro sur les siennes. Totalement dépassé par l'évènement, il était devenu comme une statue de cire, pâle et immobile, alors que l'épéiste s'amusait à titiller ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Son cerveau cherchait, sans grand succès, le bouton "alerte" qui pouvait déclencher une réaction de fuite suivi d'une vague de colère noire.

C'est alors qu'un bretteur à tête de mousse fit irruption dans la cuisine.

« - ALORS BAKA-COOK, TU BOUDES ? »

Pas banal tiens. Zoro avait déjà eu le droit à un "live" des lèvres de Sanji, et voilà qu'il se retrouve avec une rediffusion. Là. Juste devant ces yeux. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait ce monticule de légume à côté. Ce n'est qu'un détail me direz vous. Mais c'est l'odeur des aubergines et des tomates qui rattachait le bretteur au monde réel, sans quoi, il se serait cru dans un des plus agréables cauchemars qu'il avait jamais fait. La quasi-perfection de cette charmante scène n'était qu'altérée que par le teint blafard et les yeux écarquillés du cuistot. Enfin l'œil écarquillé … oui, c'est bon. On va pas chipoter non plus … On a bien compris quoi. A ce propos, le regard du jeune cuisinier se dirigea vers l'authentique Zoro. On put remarquer la petite étincelle dans le cerveau du blond, car il trouva enfin la force nécessaire pour remédier à sa paralysie, une force ou un spasme de dégoût. L'épéiste opta pour le spasme de dégoût. Et il le comprenait. Ayant lui même fait la cruelle expérience. À la petite différence que sa première réaction fut d'aller quérir sa brosse à dent bien-aimée … Celle de Sanji se rapprochait plutôt de … l'Apocalypse selon l'Évangile, 2012, un être humain devant un pot de nutella vide ou encore Hannibal Lecter ayant découvert le tout nouveau hachoir grand modèle de chez Moulinex. Heureusement pour lui, Marimo a une anticipation et des réflexes de fou. Et il fallait au moins ça pour lui éviter un violent contact physique avec son clone, qui allait, à coup sur, lui rapporter une sympathique commotion cérébrale. Mr 2, s'envola vers l'infini et l'au-delà accompagné par les cris admiratifs de Luffy : "UWAAAAAAH ! ZORO VOLE !" (_rigolez pas, j'aurai dit la même chose !_). Seulement, Zoro n'est pas Superman. Sinon il aurait un caleçon moulant avec un slip par dessus (_Grrrrrr, c'est excitant_) et il aurait pu apercevoir le visage de Sanji qui sortait en courant de la cuisine. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. D'ailleurs, personne ne vit de tête blonde de la journée. Même Luffy ne réclama pas à manger... Ne rêvez pas, il s'est occupé des légumes en morceau.

« - Zoro … tu devrais aller lui parler.

- 'Sais pas où il est.

- Tu ne l'as pas cherché !

- Il est assez grand pour régler ses problèmes tout seul.

- Tu es aussi concerné !

- Oui mais moi j'en fait pas un plat !

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui !

- Pas du tout.

- Combien de pompes as tu fait ?

- Je … euh … »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le joli visage de Nami.

« - Il est à côté de mes mandariniers. »

La rousse s'éloigna, trémoussant ses fesses dans un mini-short en jean, devant le regard incrédule de Zoro. Il se redressa, et réfléchit quelques minutes (_comme quoi, tout arrive ! Haha ! Je suis méchante je sais !_). Être bouleversé pour un simple baiser, c'est digne d'une collégienne hystérique, mais pas de Sanji. C'était peut être un romantique à deux berrys et un coureur de jupon de bas étages, mais il n'aurait pas fait un si grand remue-ménage pour un simple et innocent baiser. Bon d'accord, l'embrasseur était Bon-Clay … c'est pas rien. Seulement, un petit coup de pied bien placé aurait pu résoudre l'affaire, et on en parle plus. Cependant, de l'autre côté de l'équation, il y a lui, Roronoa Zoro. La personne que Sourcil en Vrille a cru embrasser. Et c'est là que se trouve le nœud du problème. Pourquoi ? Et bien, si Sanji n'en avait rien à faire, il aurait juste tabassé Bon Clay après avoir appris que c'était lui qui avait envahit son espace vital. Sauf que dans le cas présent, Sanji ruminait aux côtés des mandariniers de sa chère Nami-san.

À toi de jouer, Super-marimo ! Va réconforter le cuisinier en désarroi !

Il le retrouva assis contre le tronc d'un des arbustes, les jambes repliées près de lui et sa tête abaissée de sorte qu'il puisse admirer tranquillement ses propres genoux.

« - … Oï ... »

Le blond ne broncha pas. Zoro s'apprêtait à faire un pas de plus quand il entendit :

« - Quand c'était, la dernière fois où on s'est saoulé tous les deux ?

- Hein ?

- Répond. »

Un peu étonné de cette question, le bretteur s'accorda une seconde de réflexion et répondit :

« - Jeudi dernier. »

Le cuisinier releva la tête et fixa le second du navire. Ne voyant aucune animosité dans ce regard, Zoro prit ce geste comme une invitation et s'assit en face de son vis-à-vis.

« - Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir si tu étais le vrai Marimo.

- Bien pensé !

- Et oui, mais faut avoir un cerveau pour ça. »

Le marimo vit un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du cuistot. Il plaisantait. Il allait donc un peu mieux.  
S'en suit un long silence pesant, les coups d'œils allant du visage de leur nakama à la fascinante structure chlorophyllienne des feuilles de mandarinier. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Zoro est une nullité pour ce qui est des relations humaines. Comment aborder le sujet ? "Hey Sanji ! Alors comme ça, ça t'embarrasse de faire bisou-bisou avec moi ? Je suis sur que ça va passer ! On peut réessayer, tu vas vite y prendre goût !" … Hey hey HEY ! Attendez une minute ! La partie "Zoro a envie de t'embrasser" n'était pas prévue au programme ! C'est pas comme s'il s'avouait mentalement qu'il craquait à mort pour le crétin en face de lui. Si ? Ah. Bon et bien, voilà deux épineux problèmes à résoudre dans une seule conversation. Autrement dit, mission impossible pour un diplomate du rang de Roronoa. Heureusement pour nous, le blondinet a plus de prédispositions à la communication. (_Zoro, lui, c'est la communication mais sans le __"__commu__"__ … OUIIII J'ARRÊÊÊTE ! Mais il faut bien que je remplisse mon quota de blagues pourries à caractère sexuel !_)

« - Te casses pas la tête pour rien. J'étais un peu choqué. Ça va mieux maintenant. »

Mouais. Pas convaincu.

« - Je vais préparer le dîner. »

Il se leva, alluma un cigarette et s'éloigna avec son habituelle mais élégante démarche.  
Et après on dit que c'est le bretteur qui fuit les conversations. Enfin bon. Si on le force, ça finit en coup de pied en plein dans le nez. Et puis, l'avantage de la fuite, c'est qu'on peut apercevoir la partie arrière du corps de son "adversaire". Non mais regardez moi ce beau petit cul. Et ce léger déhanché, comme un appel à le rejoindre dans la cuisine, fermer le verrou, l'allonger sur la table et le tartiner de confiture à l'abricot histoire d'avoir un beau petit goûter, et cette fois, pas question de se faire racketter par Luffy. Mais non, Zoro n'a aucun problèmes d'abstinence. Il arrive très bien à se satisfaire tout seu... PUTAIN NON ! IL NE SERA SATISFAIT QUE LORQU'IL POSSEDERA SANJI DE TOUTE LES MANIERES QUI PUISSENT EXISTER ! Obstiné le marimo, dites moi. Obstiné et excité même. Une simple pensée pour un certain cuisinier sans tablier ni rien d'autre a suffit pour réveiller sa morphologie d'homme viril bien portant. Je traduis pour ceux qui ont des soucis avec les métaphores (_et par pur plaisir personnel_) : Roronoa Zoro a une trique d'enfer.

« - Oh naaaan, p'tain mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Zoro ?

- UWARGH ! »

Relevant rapidement ses jambes dans l'espoir de cacher ce qui fait de lui un homme, il aperçut Nami qui venait sans doute demander des nouvelles.

« - Alors ?

- Alors rien. Il va bien. Point final.

- Vous avez parlé ?

- Pas besoin. On est pas des gonzesses … gnn …

- Espèce d'idiot, c'est pas comme ça que ça va arranger les choses ! … Tu fais quoi recroquevillé par terre ?

- mais .. gnii … rien ! Va t'occuper de lui puisque tu y tiens !

- Je pense pas être la personne qu'il a réellement envie de voir.

- Tiens donc ? Pourtant c'est toi qu'il aime le plus, ça crève les yeux … ouoh putain !

- Mon pauvre … tu manques cruellement de sens de l'observation … MAIS ARRÊTE DE TE TRÉMOUSSER PAR TERRE, CA M'ÉNERVE TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR !

- J'AIMERAI BIEN T'Y VOIR MOI !

- PARDON ? »

Sur ces mots, Zoro se releva rapidement et couru jusque dans la salle de bain, dans l'espoir de se soulager. Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer d'un seul coup, et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, une main sur sa virilité, accélérant les mouvements, priant pour que ça passe rapidement.

Mais Dieu/le Destin/L'auteure/Une yaoiste-obsédée/Ma Grand-mère (_rayez les mentions inutiles_) n'avait pas pour projet de le laisser tranquille. Oh que non. Un intrus, ma foi assez désirable finalement, fit irruption dans la salle de bain n'ayant pas été fermée. Quelle tête en l'air ce Marimo !

« - Tête d'Algues ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Nami-san pour qu'elle soit en colère comme ça ? … hein ? »

Sous le coup de la surprise, et ce fut un sacré coup puisqu'il en tomba à la renverse au fond de la baignoire, cachant, trop tard, son activité.

« - … Marimo ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Bien sur, tu vas me dire que tu fais de la randonnée accompagné d'un lama des Indes ?

- Entre autre …

- … t'inquiète … je sais ce que c'est d'être … dans cette situation.

- Je crois pas, non.

- PARDON ?

- NAAOOON ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je doute pas que tu sois … euh … comme tous les mecs !

- Alors pourquoi je comprendrais pas ?

- Nan, mais, rien laisse tomber.

- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, K'so Marimo. Alors parle.

- T'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Si.

- Raconte pas de connerie. C'est pas vital comme information.

- Au contraire, si tu ne me dis rien, je te fais plus à bouffer.

- Pour quelqu'un qui m'a embrassé, je trouve ça cruel. »

Sanji parut surpris par la réplique. Il rougit, paru gêné et recula d'un pas. Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de réagir car …

« - SANJIIIII ! POURQUOI T'AS QUITTÉ LA CUISINE ? J'AI FAIM MOI !

- Merde ! »

Devant l'air paniqué de Zoro, le cuisinier ferma brutalement la porte et tira le verrou. Il se retourna vers son nakama qui paraissait perdu dans une réflexion profonde.

« - Super … euh … On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu peux finir ce que tu avais commencé. Moi, je veux juste ma réponse.

- En fait, le problème c'est que …

- Te fais pas de film, je regarde pas. »

Face à la porte close, le blondinet ignorait qu'il offrait une sympathique vue à son nakama. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas, bien évidemment.

« - euh … le problème est tout autre …

- Tu peut être plus précis ?

- Dégage tes belles petites fesses de là.

- Hein ?

- euh... Faudrait que tu te presses d'aller faire le repas.

- … C'est à cause des hormones que t'es bizarre comme ça ?

- gnéééénanàcausedetoi.

- Pourrais tu parler intelligiblement s'il te plait ? Parce que là, je commence doucement à m'énerver. »

Zoro soupira. Décidément, c'était pas son jour. Il s'assit le plus confortablement possible dans la baignoire, et pris une profonde respiration.

« - En réalité … c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état. »

Pas de réaction. Ou presque. Sanji semblait avoir arrêté de bougé. Statufié. On aurait même dit qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Et les secondes n'y faisaient rien. Le blond avait l'air aussi vivant que la porte en face de lui.

« - euh … Sanji ? … Sanji ! … Hé ho ! C'est pas dramatique hein ! C'est une réaction naturelle, et puis avoue que t'es bien foutu quand même. On a du déjà te le dire, non ? … Oui bon, à la différence que moi je suis un mec … mais on va pas en faire un cake ! … Dis, tu m'entends ? »

Malgré l'immobilité du jeune cuistot, on put entendre une faible voix demander :

« - Alors … je te plais ?

- Ah ça oui. Et puisqu'on en est aux confidences, j'envie Bon Clay de t'avoir embrassé. Cet enfoiré est un sacré veinard. … Oh, est ce que tu pourrais juste sortir de la pièce que je puisse finir de … enfin voilà quoi. »

Sanji tourna légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour que le bretteur puisse apercevoir de fortes rougeurs sur ses joues.  
« - Et … Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bon Clay, c'est toi ?

- ZORO !

- Oh pardon ! Mais sur le coup, je me suis posé des questions, enfin bon … ehm … Oui, je pense que je t'aime, Baka-Cook. »

Qu'est ce qu'il était mignon; il était là, tout gêné à propos de ses sentiments, légèrement tremblant. Vraiment adorable. Même si le contexte faisait qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans un salle de bains avec un bretteur en rut. (_c'est moi ou … je suis la seule à imaginer des situations du genre ?_) Bretteur qui, n'ayant aucun doute sur ses paroles, avait vraiment envie de se soulager, ce qui inclut que le jeune cook doit sortir immédiatement. Ou se foutre à poil. Mais faut pas rêver. Quoique si.

Sanji se retourna brutalement. Les joues rouge vif mais le regard déterminé. En deux pas, il traversa la salle d'eau, et un de plus lui permit d'enjamber la baignoire.

« - Oï oï oï ! Tu nous fait quoi là, Ero-Cook ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état. À moi, de réparer ce que j'ai causé.

- Oh ! Éh ! Oh ! Que... ? Hey, Sanji, tu fais quoi làààààAAAAAHAAAAANNN ! PUTAIN ! »

Le Sanji timide et meugnon tout plein avait laissé place au Sanji sur de lui et … étonnamment vicieux. Ni une, ni deux, il s'était mit entre les jambes de l'épéiste et avait pris en bouche sa virilité fièrement dressée qui attendait avec plus ou moins de patience un peu d'attention. Et c'est qu'il savait y faire cet idiot …

« - Ooooh putain ! Hmmmm Sanjiiii … c'est bon ça … ouais … continue … hmmmm … haannn … aahh … ahaaa, aah SANJIII ! »

C'est dans un râlement rauque que Zoro se déversa sur le visage de son partenaire après s'être préalablement libéré de cette bouche experte. Le blond lui lança un regard irrité. Sentant venir la crise de nerf, Roronoa ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement excitant.

« - Tu pouvais jouir dans ma bouche ! J'en ai de partout ! T'es vraiment crade !

- C'est la première fois qu'on fait ce genre de truc ensemble ! Comment je pouvais savoir que Môsieur préfère avaler ? Fallait me le dire !

- Me bouche était légèrement occupée, veuillez m'excuser Ô seigneur.

- C'est bon, ferme la ! … Au passage, tu suces divinement bien.

- Espèce de... ah oui ? Tu trouves ?

- Ouais, et si jamais t'as la mâchoire qui te démanges, n'hésite pas, je serai toujours dispo pour toi.

- … Crétin. »

Ils se regardèrent, souriants et apaisés. Zoro se retourna et ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire. Il entreprit de se déshabiller et incita Sanji à faire pareil.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- T'es sale, va falloir te nettoyer si tu veux être présentable devant tes "Mellorines" !

- Serait ce de la jalousie ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur pose ses lèvres contre celles de son cuisinier chéri. Puis il se recula en se léchant les lèvres.

« - Je confirme ! T'en as vraiment de partout !

- Teme !

- ZOROOO ? SANJIIII ? OU ÊTES VOUS ?

- Je suis là ! Je prends un bain !

- Et tu sais où est Sanji-kun ?

- … Il prend un bain ! »

Devant le regard outré et furieux du Cook, le marimo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ils ignoraient tous les deux que, derrière la porte, la navigatrice avait eu la même réaction.

« - Revenez nous bien propres ! »

Prenant ces paroles très à cœur, Zoro adossa son amant contre le bord de la baignoire et l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant ses mains parcourir l'intégralité du corps du blondinet. Enfin ! Il est enfin à lui. C'est pas trop tôt. Il était de nouveau dur, et cette fois, Sanji va en faire les frais … différemment. Et c'est qu'il gémit en plus le petit coquin … héhé.

L'eau avait atteint leurs hanches, et les mains du bretteur avait envie de se mouiller un peu. Elles plongèrent dans l'eau et empoignèrent le membre récemment éveillé du jeune cuisinier. Celui ci passa du gémissement au cri. Submergé par l'extase tandis que l'eau caressait doucement ses abdominaux, Sanji haletait de plus en plus fort, quémandant toujours plus de plaisir. Penché sur lui, l'épéiste léchait avidement la peau de son cou, divinement savoureuse.

« - Attends ! … Zoro ! … ahh … ahh … Arrête ! … Je vais déjà … ahh … venir … ahh... »

Zoro se redressa et arrêta ses caresses. Il chercha autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait … ah ! Voilà ! Il saisit un flacon au bord de la baignoire : Gel Douche à l'abricot. Ça donne faim. Le blond aussi semblait affamé. Il le fixait d'un regard lubrique en se léchant les lèvres.

« - Il est temps de te débarbouiller un peu, hmm ? Je te fais la totale ?

- Y'a qu'un seul endroit qui a besoin de tes soins, Marimo.

- T'as pas l'impression de brûler les étapes, Playboy ?

- Grouille. J'ai envie de toi. »

.  
.

.  
.

.

.

.  
Vous savez, j'ai vraiment été tenté de finir le one-shot de cette manière. Je dois être une masochiste puisque je pressentais que certains d'entre vous allait tenter des choses douloureuses à mon égard. Dans le style : Pendaison, Défenestration, Décapitation, Flagellation, et autres trucs en "on" plus ou moins délicats. Je ne nie pas qu'il s'agit de programmes très intéressants. Dont certains m'inspirent même pour de futures fanfictions. (_Ouaaah genre ! J'fais d'la pub pour moi dans ma propre fic' ! Cherchez l'erreur !_) Cependant, il vaut mieux pour ma santé physique (_y'a plus rien à craindre au niveau mental, je suis déjà trop atteint_) de ne pas tenter ce genre de choses. Vous comprenez, si jamais il m'arrivait de mourir durant ces tortures, je ne pense pas que j'en survivrai ! (_pour l'amour de l'humanité, faites moi taire !_) … Ce petit speech vous a plu ? J'en entends qui râlent ! J'aurais espérer que, durant ces quelques lignes, vous puissiez oublier que je vous dois un lemon. Mais … cela me semble perdu d'avance. Je continue ? … Oui ? Non ? … C'est bon, je vous ai assez fait attendre !

.  
.

et … ACTION !

« - Retourne toi. »

Surpris d'être aussi excité par sa position de soumis, Sanji s'exécuta sans un mot, et avec la plus grande joie. Il releva les reins hors de l'eau pour facilité la préparation, c'est alors qu'il sentit un doigt lubrifié le pénétrer et bouger en lui. Il gémit doucement, appréciant cette présence. Présence maintenant double lorsque Zoro inséra en plus, un deuxième doigt. Ces attouchements étaient, certes, vraiment très agréables, mais ça ne suffisait pas à satisfaire cette insatiable envie de luxure qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Et l'épéiste le sentait. Il l'entendait pousser des gémissements plus suppliants qu'autre chose, il voyait ses hanches bouger, cherchant à s'empaler sur un objet bien plus imposant. Et puis son désir s'exprima.

« - Putain … prend moi … immédiatement … Zoro … Zoro …

- Si je te prends maintenant, ce n'est pas de plaisir que tu vas hurler. »

Le blond tourna la tête sur le côté, et son Seme pu voir, à travers les mèches, son regard implorant, lui disant qu'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait mais qu'il ne peut vraiment plus attendre. Décidé à le soulager sans lui faire de mal, Roronoa saisit le sexe de son partenaire, et le masturbât. Il se pencha en avant, et l'embrassa dans la nuque, suivit la colonne vertébrale du bout des lèvres, mordant par endroit, retenant les zones sensibles en vue de futurs "massages".

Quelques instants plus tard, Zoro le jugea près. Il retira ses doigts, lui murmura dans l'oreille qu'il allait le sodomiser comme une bête sauvage car lui aussi, avait atteint son ultime limite. Sanji ricana. Il recula, plaquant son bassin contre le pénis de Zoro, mimant des petits mouvements de hanches en ronronnant. La "bête sauvage" ne tarda pas à réagir. Le bretteur se saisit du gel, vida le contenu sur sa verge, et la pressa devant l'entrée de son partenaire. Ils atteignirent alors le point de non-retour. Le manieur de sabre n'était plus qu'un tigre à l'affut, pendant un court instant, il pénétra lentement, patiemment sa proie, la faisant gémir de contentement. Puis, d'un coup, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Le premier hurlement fut un subtil mélange de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir.

Et le combat commença. Ce n'était plus que deux êtres primaires répondant de toutes leurs forces aux pulsions sauvages que leur dictait leur instinct. Des animaux, hurlant, grognant, rugissant, mordant, griffant, au rythme de violents et brutaux coups de rein. Les corps ainsi unis ne ressentaient que l'indicible plaisir. Ignorant même qu'ils étaient dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Leur force et leur énergie leur permettaient de surpasser aisément la résistance de cet élément liquide. Seul l'extase pouvait prétendre à les terrasser tous les deux, et ce prédateur ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux "animaux" se laissèrent, avec grand plaisir, submerger par un puissant orgasme.

« - Merde …

- Hmmm ?

- On a laissé le robinet ouvert, y'a de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain …

- Et l'eau est gelée !

- Haha ! On a même épuisé le chauffe-eau ! Ta Nami-san va être furieuse !

- En attendant, je me les pèle …

- Viens. C'est l'heure d'aller manger, ils doivent nous attendre.

- Aaaaah … je sens plus mes jambes !

- HAHAHAHA !

- TEME ! TE SENS PAS RESPONSABLE SURTOUT !

- ...Tu regrettes ?

- Pas du tout. Porte moi.

- A tes ordres princesse.

- Je t'emmerde, Marimo de mes deux. »

Zoro souleva tendrement son amant, et le sorti de la baignoire. Ils se séchèrent mutuellement, échangeant de temps à autre des baisers et autres caresses. Ce petit moment de tendresse fut interrompu par notre charmante rousse yaoiste-à-condition-de-ne-pas-pousser-le-bouchon-trop-loin-maurice.

« - NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS ! LE COULOIR EST INONDÉ ! BANDE DE CRÉTINS BOURRÉS D'HORMONES ! C'EST PLUS UNE SALLE DE BAIN, C'EST LA PISCINE MUNICIPALE ! SORTEZ VOS FESSES DE LA ET ALLEZ MANGER ! JE REGLERAI VOTRE COMPTE PLUS TARD ! »

Sanji, rouge de gêne, croisa le regard de son amant, tout sourire. Fier d'avoir obtenu son cher cuisinier favori, Roronoa Zoro le porta jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il fallait qu'il pense à remercier Bon Clay. Et aussi les parents du blond, pour avoir donné naissance à un ange, sensible, désirable, charmant, merveilleux, et à la fois, à un démon insupportable, arrogant, diablement sexy et pré-disposé à une vie sexuelle très (_très très très très_) active.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, et, dans un souffle commun, se murmurèrent ces mots :

« Je t'aime. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prologue :

« - Alors Nami-chan ? Contente que tout ce soit bien fini entre eux deux ?

- Oh oui ! Merci pour tout Bon-chan, je suis satisfaite. Mais ces idiots dégénérés ont causés d'énormes dégâts dans la salle d'eau … Ils vont tout me rembourser au triple.

- Ça doit faire une sacré somme …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais les coacher.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- J'ai quelques vagues idées … Albums photos, calendriers, doujinshis, fanfictions, Sex-Tape … Il y a un nombre insoupçonné de clientes prêtes à proposer n'importe quel prix pour obtenir ce genre de chose... Un jour, Bon-chan, un jour, le Yaoi dominera le monde ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

* * *

Voila ... iiooouufff ... j'espère sincèrement que ce fut à votre goût ... Bon et bien ... bonne nuit, mon lit me réclame et ... je ne peux rien lui refuser vous savez !

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ouiiii vas y Zoro, chope le de toute tes forces, fait le hurler ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"


End file.
